


Llámalo Por Su Nombre

by lisachan



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Valerio ha sempre amato sua sorella. Valerio ha sempre voluto distruggere sua sorella. Lucrecia ha sempre amato suo fratello. Lucrecia ha sempre voluto divorare suo fratello.Questa è la storia della loro ossessione.
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Guzmán Nunier Osuna, Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich
Kudos: 7
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	Llámalo Por Su Nombre

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Llámalo Por Su Nombre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542807) by [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan)



Lucrecia ricade accanto a lui, leggera come una piuma. Il materasso ondeggia appena sotto il suo peso, a distrarsi un secondo, a lasciare, solo per un istante, che Lucrecia non sia la stella attorno alla quale Valerio vortica in gravitazione confusa, probabilmente non se ne accorgerebbe nemmeno. Dalle tende semiaperte sulle finestre enormi che coprono tutta una parete della sua stanza filtra la luce aranciata del tramonto. I raggi del sole virano sul rosso, istante dopo istante il letto affonda, diventa un nido insanguinato. Valerio chiude gli occhi, si lascia annegare nei respiri veloci di Lu, nel battito accelerato del suo cuore, che riesce solo a immaginare quando non le sta più addosso, e poi nella sua risatina sottile.  
Lucrecia ride sempre dopo aver scopato. C’è un campanello dentro di lei che tintinna quando i loro corpi si disconnettono. Valerio odia il suono di quella risata, è l’allarme che segue la loro separazione. Valerio ama il suono di quella risata, è l’unico indizio che ha di una felicità nascosta che Lucrecia morirebbe piuttosto che mostrargli apertamente.  
Sua sorella si gira su un fianco. Valerio si volta a guardarla perché ha guardato il soffitto già troppo a lungo e le sue forme gli mancano. Il seno perfettamente rotondo che si appoggia sull’altro, schiacciato dal suo braccio. La pancia piatta, l’ombelico una conca dolce nella quale fare scivolare la lingua. Valerio trattiene il fiato per un istante, stringe le mani a pugno, cerca di non pensarci.  
Lu gli si avvicina di nuovo. Per lei questa cosa è un gioco. Ha sedici anni e il suo corpo è in fiamme da due. Valerio ha appiccato l’incendio, e lei, come uno stupido bosco, continua a fiorire e poi divampare in fiamme solo per fiorire ancora, grata del dolore che lui le causa solo perché non riesce ancora a sentirlo.  
“Cosa ti piace di più di me?” dice.  
Una domanda del genere, in un momento come questo, Valerio può aspettarsela solo da una persona come lei. Il narcisismo personificato.  
“La tua crudeltà,” risponde, allungando un dito a sfiorarle il mento, “So già che un giorno mi spezzerai il cuore.”  
“E ti sembra una cosa bella?”  
“Certo. Se voglio che succeda.”  
Lucrecia sbuffa, aggrottando le sopracciglia sottili. “ _Please_ ,” borbotta, “Perché dovresti volerlo?”  
Non le dice che lasciarsi spezzare il cuore da lei e poi aspettare che le ferite si rimarginino lasciandosi dietro cicatrici bianche è l’unico modo che ha per portarsi dietro una traccia del suo amore per sempre. Non le dice che lo vuole per giustizia, perché in qualche modo sa che anche se è stata lei la prima a baciarlo lui ha voluto che lei lo facesse da ben prima. Le ha lasciato la responsabilità di quel primo passo per codardia, e prima o poi pagherà con il sangue, per questo. Pagherà quando Lucrecia amerà qualcun altro e spiegherà le ali per volare via lontano da questo nido rosso, e il suo cuore, lontano da lei, continuerà a battere per un istante, e poi tornerà ad avvizzirsi. Moncherino secco e inutile, cadrà da sé. Valerio-senza-più-un-cuore sarà Valerio come merita di essere, solo, vuoto, insensibile. Attraverserà il resto della sua vita senza badarci troppo. Annegherà in qualsiasi cosa possa riempirlo di scintille per un istante. Droga. Alcool. Cosce di donna. Di uomo. Di qualsiasi cosa sia disposta a portarselo a letto. Brillerà per istanti brevissimi e sarà un’eclissi del suo stesso dolore per tutto il resto della sua esistenza.  
Valerio-senza-più-un-cuore, Valerio-senza-Lucrecia, Valerio-senza-più-niente. È da lì che viene, è lì che merita di tornare.  
“Sono pazzo, lo sai,” le dice. Si sposta su di lei – Lucrecia si schiude come un fiore per lui, allarga le gambe, lo accoglie sopra il proprio corpo, si richiude attorno alle sue spalle e alla sua vita, lo trattiene vicino – e continua a guardarla mentre piano si muove, cercando il suo sesso bagnato con il proprio già duro, ancora e ancora. “Da te voglio tutto. Dammi il tuo peggio.”  
“Perché non vuoi il meglio?”  
Valerio le sorride contro le labbra, le morde appena, poi lascia andare un sospiro tremulo quando si sente affondare appena dentro di lei. “Il meglio già l’ho avuto, no?” dice.  
Non sa se l’ha fatto apposta, probabilmente sì. Lucrecia lo spinge lontano da sé, lo manda a fanculo, prende una delle sue scarpe da terra e gliela tira addosso. “Sei uno stronzo,” dice, marciando ancora completamente nuda fuori dalla stanza.  
Valerio inspira ed espira mentre il suo corpo si spegne. Si sdraia nel centro esatto del letto, divarica le gambe per prendere quanto più spazio possibile, incrocia le braccia dietro la testa. Fissa il soffitto, di nuovo.  
È molto peggio che uno stronzo, lo sa. Ma va bene che Lu si fermi a questo.

*

Quando sono insieme Valerio non è più un essere umano. Non è più neanche una creatura mortale – tutte le paure, i dubbi, le insicurezze delle creature che sono ancora in grado di soffrire, di temere per la propria vita e per la propria salute, scivolano al di fuori del suo corpo, si disperdono come nei rigagnoli di pioggia che accarezzano le strade e fuggono nel buio dei tombini. Non esiste più timore, non esiste più vergogna, esiste solo Lucrecia. Lucrecia gli accende il fuoco nello stomaco, lei sorride e il mondo diventa un posto abitato da mostri che si nascondono nell’ombra, sotto il letto, dietro le porte, nello scarico del lavandino in bagno, e tutti quei mostri bisbigliano la stessa cosa – prenditela, prenditela, prenditela, è tua, è lì per te, creata perché tu possa attraversarla da parte a parte con quanto di più simile a una spada il tuo corpo nudo possegga, prenditela, allora, non dirà di no, sorriderà mentre ti accoglie dentro di sé, ti stringerà a sé e la sentirai sospirare, ed è questo quello che vuoi, vero?, vivere respirando solo ed esclusivamente quegli ansiti minuscoli che le danzano sulle labbra mentre la scopi facendo cigolare il letto. Prendila e potrai farlo. Prendila e sarai felice.  
In realtà non c’è niente che lo renda più infelice di scopare con Lucrecia. Lei finisce sempre per andare via arrabbiata, lui finisce sempre per rimpiangere ogni maledetto istante da quando l’ha sfiorata per la prima volta ad ora. In parte è senso di colpa – lo immagina come un topo, il suo senso di colpa, lo sente rosicchiare la sua anima agli angoli – ma non è solo quello. È un’insoddisfazione più profonda di quanto Lucrecia riuscirebbe mai a colmare, la frustrazione che lo divora ogni volta che si rende conto che per quanto possa stringerla a sé nel letto, per quanti marchi possa lasciarle addosso, per quante volte possa venire dentro di lei, lei non sarà mai completamente sua.  
A volte, nel buio, pronuncia il suo nome a bassa voce, solo per assaporarlo. Per imprimersene sulle labbra il ritmo, le sillabe. Lo ripete come una preghiera per custodirlo nella sua memoria muscolare. Così che pure se dovesse morire il suo corpo continuerebbe a ricordare il riflesso condizionato del suo amore. È questo, pensa, l’unico pezzo di lei che davvero sarà suo per sempre. Il suo nome in un sussurro nell’oscurità della notte.

*

Si sveglia con la mente annebbiata e la prima cosa che vede è Lucrecia che lo cavalca, gli occhi chiusi, le mani appoggiate indietro sulle sue ginocchia, il labbro inferiore stretto forte tra i denti per impedirsi di gemere ad alta voce. È un miracolo, una visione, e Valerio per un secondo pensa di stare ancora sognando. Poi ricorda che non la sogna mai. E in un riflesso automatico solleva le mani e le appoggia sui suoi fianchi, saggiandone la curva piena e dolce sotto i polpastrelli.  
Lei sospira e insieme a quel sospiro le scivola tra le labbra un suono minuscolo, nasale e acuto, accompagnato da un fremito che la scuote dalla punta delle dita alla punta dei capelli. È venuta, e Valerio deglutisce a fatica e pensa a cose orribili per un minuto intero per non venire anche lui.  
“Lu,” mormora, rapito come un eremita di fronte alla visione del suo dio, “Lu, cosa stai facendo?”  
“Ti volevo così tanto,” la sua voce è un ringhio, è ferale, profonda. Quando si china in avanti i suoi capelli gli si rovesciano addosso come una cascata di cioccolato e miele. Valerio affonda. Affonda. In questa relazione lui non fa altro che annegarci. “Non potevo trattenermi.”  
“Non devi farlo mai,” la afferra per quei capelli di seta, la trascina giù, giù, in basso, la bacia come volesse rubarle l’anima dalla gola, “Non con me.”  
“Devo per forza,” Lucrecia gli si schiaccia addosso, i seni premuti forte contro il suo petto, i fianchi che si agitano sul suo grembo – è così vicina che il suo cazzo quasi neanche esce ed entra dal suo corpo, si limita a sprofondare sempre più a fondo dentro di lei, Lucrecia è il centro della terra, il nucleo pulsante di questo pianeta, e Valerio si getta nel vulcano in eruzione della sua voglia di lei e si lascia bruciannegare in un oceano di lava, “Se smettessi di trattenermi ti squarcerei il petto per strapparti il cuore e mangiarmelo.”  
Valerio rabbrividisce, chiude gli occhi e cerca di non trovarla la cosa più sexy che gli sia mai stata detta. Poi invece lo accetta, si abbandona a questo amore cannibale, la morde forte sul collo, sulla spalla, sul mento. “Che te ne faresti del mio cuore nello stomaco, sorellina?”  
“Sarebbe un altro pezzo di te che potrei tenere dentro,” mormora lei con una naturalezza disarmante.  
Non sa chi dei due sia più egoista dell’altro, fra lui che la considera già propria e lei che non vorrebbe altro che rubarlo a se stesso.

*

Il modo in cui la sua voce suona detestabile e subito dopo deliziosa quando dice le parolacce.  
La curva del suo ventre quando ha mangiato troppo e si sdraia sul divano mormorando _ay!, Dios mío_.  
Certi sorrisi che gli fa quando lui si è reso insopportabile per tutto il pomeriggio.  
Il sapore del suo orgasmo sulla lingua.  
I segreti che ogni tanto gli confessa, sempre meno con ogni candelina che aggiunge sulla torta anno dopo anno.  
La gonna di quella maledetta divisa che gli fa perdere la ragione.  
L’ostinazione con cui cammina sui tacchi anche quando le fanno male i piedi.  
I cerchietti sulla testa, sempre più simili a corone da principessa.  
Il modo in cui il materasso cede per accoglierla quando di notte s’infila silenziosa nel suo letto.  
Il calore della sua pelle, il palmo della mano un po’ sudato quando gli infila una mano nelle mutande e lo masturba.  
L’intensità con la quale corruga le sopracciglia quando fa i compiti – così tanto che le resta sempre una piccola ruga in mezzo alla fronte anche per ore dopo che ha finito di studiare.  
Certe cattiverie che le escono dalla bocca quando si arrabbia al punto da dimenticarsi chi ha davanti.  
La furia con cui lo monta quando è talmente eccitata da non riuscire a trattenersi anche quando i loro genitori sono in casa.  
Quella volta che sono tornati insieme in taxi dopo una serata infinita al Teatro Barceló e lei, folle di voglia, gli si è seduta addosso e gli si è strusciata contro per tutta la strada.  
Quella volta che è entrato in camera sua tanto duro da starci male ma l’ha trovata in lacrime per una stronzata immane e comunque non ha avuto voglia di fare niente a parte abbracciarla finché non avesse smesso di piangere.  
La prima volta che si sono baciati.  
La prima volta che hanno scopato.  
La prima volta che le ha detto ti amo.  
L’unica volta che lei l’ha detto a lui.  
Lucrecia entra in camera sua, avvolta nella luce pallida della luna, e lo guarda con quegli occhi da gatta che lo fanno impazzire, ed ogni cazzo di notte che lo fa Valerio rivede ogni singolo cazzo di momento in cui l’ha amata più di quanto amasse se stesso, e per un istante si chiede se ne valga la pena.  
Poi lei gli scivola accanto, gli si accoccola addosso. Il suo profumo diventa ossigeno, il suo calore acqua, e come sempre Valerio annega.  
E certo che ne vale la pena. Morirebbe mille morti, ognuna più terribile della precedente, solo per lei. E ne varrebbe la pena sempre.

*

Oggi l’assolutismo senza confini del suo desiderio lo soffoca. Succede ogni volta che Lucrecia si arrabbia per qualcosa che ha detto o fatto e, per punirlo dell’oltraggio causato, decide di smettere di parlargli.  
Sono insieme al Teatro Barceló ma potrebbero essere a chilometri di distanza l’uno dall’altra. Valerio si getta nel caotico oceano della pista da ballo, nuota il più lontano possibile da sua sorella. Beve qualcosa. Sniffa qualcos’altro. Sniffa ancora qualcosina dalla spalla rotonda e bianca di una biondina senza nome ma con una risata deliziosa.  
Si lascia andare al piacere effimero di contatti che non restano impressi sulla sua pelle, di suoni inintelligibili, di un’attrazione volatile come la benzina, che ha lo stesso odore intenso, che gli fa girare la testa, della quale non resterà nessuna traccia domattina.  
Certe notti è più facile così. Certe notti Valerio preferisce che sia facile.  
E mentre lui si abbandona alla sua notte facile, dall’altro lato della discoteca Lucrecia bacia per la prima volta Guzmán.

*

Non glielo presenta subito, naturalmente. Fa di tutto, anzi, perché Valerio non lo scopra. C’è qualcosa di diverso, ovviamente Valerio lo sente, lo vede, se ne accorge dal fatto che lei smette di scivolare nella sua stanza di notte, dal modo in cui si allontana con un sorriso sfuggente quando lui le si avvicina, dai baci che gli rifiuta, da come gli si strappa di dosso, con un dolore che sente lui e che gli torna indietro carico dell’eco del dolore di lei, ogni volta che lui riesce in qualche modo a costringerla fra il suo corpo e una parete a caso per rubarle un bacio senza il quale morirebbe soffocato. C’è qualcosa di diverso, ma che cosa sia Valerio non lo sa. Dà la colpa al loro ultimo litigio, Lucrecia è sempre strana per un po’ di tempo quando litigano. Si allontana, poi torna indietro, poi si allontana ancora, gioca al tiro alla fune con il suo cuore, da un lato della corda le sue dita affusolate, dall’altro l’antro scuro della sua cassa toracica e il muscolo che protegge, pulsante di dolore.  
Poi i giorni diventano settimane, lui ha fame di lei, sente che anche lei ha fame tanto che il suo amore ha cominciato ad autodigerirsi, ma lo stesso non torna da lui, gli sfugge, scappa come una fata tra i rami del bosco, e allora lui la afferra per un polso, stringe fino a farle male, “Se non mi dici che cazzo c’è giuro che t’ammazzo,” dice in un ringhio da bestia assetata di sangue.  
Lei sorride in mezzo al dolore, allo scricchiolio delle sue ossa, sorride sfidandolo apertamente, dice “Ho un ragazzo, adesso, si chiama Guzmán.”  
Valerio ci pensa. Il nome non gli è nuovo. Guzmán. Guzmán. Va a scuola con loro, è nella stessa classe di Lucrecia. Valerio è un anno avanti e non lo conosce per niente.  
“Che cazzo dici,” ruggisce, stringendola contro la parete, “Chi cazzo è questo?”  
“Se vuoi te lo presento.”  
“Va bene, così gli spezzo il collo.”  
“Non lo toccherai neanche con un dito.”  
“Mi fermerai tu con quale esercito?”  
“Valerio, _ascoltami_ ,” la sua voce è veleno, i suoi occhi punteruoli di ghiaccio che gli si conficcano nel cranio, “Abbiamo fatto abbastanza cazzate, io e te. Adesso basta.”  
“Ma che cazzate, _di che parli_?!”  
“Di noi due, di questa stronzata che ci portiamo dietro da anni!”  
“E chi ha cominciato?!”  
“Non me ne frega un cazzo di chi ha cominciato, ma non lo capisci?!” gli pianta le mani contro le spalle, ha unghie lunghe che gli graffiano la pelle, “Lo vedi come fai? Esco con un ragazzo e tu diventi un animale! Mi sbatti al muro, dici che vuoi ammazzarlo, ma ti senti? Ti senti?”  
“Lucrecia io ammazzo lui prima, e poi ammazzo pure te. E per finire mi sparo in bocca, risolviamo il problema alla radice.”  
Lucrecia inspira ed espira, lo tratta come un bambino scemo. Valerio sapeva che sarebbe successo. Quando le diceva che amava la sua crudeltà pensava a questo momento, era una premonizione di questo dolore atroce. Sente la cicatrice, la sente aprirsi dentro di lui. Eccola, finalmente. L’unica traccia di lei che non potrà mai perdere. Vada come vada, dovesse pure sposarselo, questo stronzo, dovesse poi lasciarlo, dovesse infine tornare da lui strisciando, implorare il suo perdono, pregarlo di riprenderla con sé, la cicatrice di questa ferita non scomparirà mai.  
Una parte di lui è masochisticamente soddisfatta.  
“Questa cosa ci rende prigionieri,” dice Lucrecia.  
“Io ti amo,” risponde lui, “E tu ami me.”  
“Non è amore questo, Valerio. Chiamalo col suo nome.”  
“Non ne conosco altri.”  
Lucrecia esita un istante. Lo guarda come non sapesse cosa farsene di lui. Valerio ne è felice. Almeno, se non lo sa, dovrà perdere ancora qualche istante a cercare di capirlo.  
“Da ora in poi è finita tra noi,” sentenzia Lucrecia, “Torniamo solo fratello e sorella.”  
Valerio la lascia andare, indietreggia come fosse fatta di fuoco. (Lo è.)  
Alla fine dell’anno, si fa bocciare. Ripete l’anno in classe con loro.  
Per quel momento, Guzmán e Lucrecia stanno insieme da sette mesi.

*

Guzmán è ovviamente bellissimo.  
Ha il fascino tipico degli stronzi, un sorriso contro il quale non si può combattere, una sicurezza di sé che istiga all’ammirazione. E Valerio lo ammira. Lo ammira da lontano e da lontano lo odia. Per quanto ne sa, Guzmán ricambia il suo odio. Lui e Lucrecia hanno un rapporto senza nome perché Guzmán si rifiuta di battezzarlo, ma lo stesso vengono presentati ai rispettivi genitori, diventano parte delle rispettive famiglie, vengono portati in parata come la golden couple che in effetti sono in tutte le rispettive residenze estive.  
Lucrecia si veste da brava ragazza, sorride come una brava ragazza, si trucca da brava ragazza, resta al fianco di Guzmán da brava ragazza. La sua natura nascosta cerca di evadere da sotto la prigione della sua pelle squarciandola a unghiate, ma Lucrecia impara a domarla, a contenerla. La lascia andare di rado, quando a Guzmán va di giocare. Nella doccia. In piscina. Valerio li segue ovunque. Valerio li vede ovunque. Quando sta male abbastanza, sono loro a seguirlo. Nei suoi incubi.  
Quando si sente particolarmente incline all’autoflagellazione, Valerio fa una lista dei pregi di Guzmán. Bellezza, quel sorriso, la sicurezza di sé. I soldi, poi, il futuro brillante che lo aspetta. La sua famiglia perfetta, la sua vita perfetta, i bei voti a scuola. La lista dei pregi sembra infinita, l’unico pregio reale di Guzmán, però, l’unico pregio cui si deve il suo posto al fianco di Lucrecia, è che Guzmán non è lui. Con lui, a Lu spetta la vita che sente di meritare. Semplice, luminosa, una passeggiata piacevole lungo una strada lastricata di ricchezza e successo. Valerio sospetta che sua sorella veda la sua relazione con Guzmán come qualcosa di eccezionale. La triste verità è che invece è la cosa più banale che le sia mai capitata.  
A Valerio fa male prima di tutto per questo. Perché era lui la parte straordinaria della vita di Lucrecia. E lei l’ha rifiutato per la cosa più normale del mondo.

*

Non è vero, non è per questo che fa male. Fa male perché la vuole. Fa male perché la sente sua e non poterla avere lo distrugge. Fa male perché gli manca, gli manca come gli mancherebbe il sangue nelle vene se lo dissanguassero, gli manca come può mancare un braccio quando te l’hanno amputato e ne senti solo il fantasma.  
Fa male perché la ama come si ama il baratro un istante prima di caderci dentro. Con sacro terrore, con devozione. Con la voglia di perderti nell’abisso.  
Fa male perché la ama come si ama l’idea del dolore prima che cominci a fare male davvero.  
No, fa male perché la ama e basta. È tutto lì. E ammetterlo non fa altro che amplificare il dolore.

*

La prima volta che Lucrecia e Guzmán litigano, lui quasi sviene dall’emozione. Ha la testa in una bolla perché non ricorda neanche più cos’ha ingoiato ieri sera e in quali quantità, ma sente tutto di quegli istanti, ogni singolo momento di furia. La porta d’ingresso che si spalanca così forte da schiantarsi contro la parete, la sua voce, acuta, spezzata, mentre urla stronzo figlio di puttana, la porta che si richiude sbattendo, i suoi passi concitati – i tacchi contro il marmo – su per le scale. Un’altra porta che si apre, un’altra porta che si chiude.  
Poi il suono delle sue lacrime. Lucrecia piange come uno che non ha mai imparato a farlo. In un silenzio teso rotto ogni tanto da singhiozzi che le squassano il petto, che si trasformano in sospiri tremuli, carichi di rabbia come a volte le nuvole sembrano cariche di elettricità nel cielo.  
Valerio si alza dal letto dov’è rimasto supino a fissare il soffitto da quando si è svegliato. Si trascina fuori dalla propria stanza, attraversa il corridoio, entra in camera di Lucrecia senza chiedere permesso. La trova in piedi di fronte alla finestra, da dove senza dubbio sta fissando il punto sulla strada fino a qualche istante prima occupato dal corpo di Guzmán e ora desolatamente vuoto.  
Le si avvicina in silenzio. La sente vibrare. Una piccola bomba che sta per esplodere. Tic toc tic toc riecheggia nel suo cervello. Esplodi pure, Lucrecia, bruciamo insieme.  
Lei si volta verso di lui come se l’avesse chiamata. Ha gli occhi lucidi e carichi d’odio. Nessuno al mondo sente come sua sorella. Per lei c’è tutto, troppo, oppure il niente. Guzmán era ogni cosa fino ad un secondo fa. Adesso è il vuoto, lo spazio fra il secondo prima e il secondo dopo.  
Valerio non sa perché, ma crolla in ginocchio di fronte a sua sorella, le braccia sollevate verso l’alto, come di fronte all’apparizione di una dea. Le appoggia le mani sui fianchi e Lucrecia appoggia le proprie sulle sue spalle. Si avvicina, si china su di lui, copre le sue labbra con le proprie, lo bacia mordendolo, succhiandogli la lingua, tirandoselo contro, affondando dentro di lui nella riconquista senza perdono del suo corpo.  
“Non dire niente,” dice.  
Valerio tace. Si sdraia sul pavimento mentre sua sorella gli si siede in grembo e si lascia scivolare il suo uccello fra le gambe. Lui fissa il punto su cui poggiano le sue mani piccole e affusolate, il contrasto della sua pelle abbronzata contro quella più pallida del suo stomaco.  
Le viene dentro. Prega per un milione di cose orribili. Poi se le rimangia tutte.  
Il giorno dopo, Lucrecia torna da lui. Torna come ossessionata da lui. Lo prende dentro senza preliminari, senza preparazione, “non dire niente,” ripete, e Valerio continua a ubbidire, e continua a venirle dentro.  
Scopano così per settimane, fingono di non pensarci nemmeno, simulano un’incoscienza che non gli è mai davvero appartenuta.  
Quando Lucrecia gli dice che il ciclo non arriva, ancora una volta Valerio finge. Finge uno stupore di cui si fa scudo per proteggersi da una paura che invece non può fingere di non provare.  
Lucrecia lo guarda negli occhi e dice “E ora cosa facciamo?”  
Valerio prova a deglutire, non ci riesce.  
Cerca di abbracciarla. Non riesce a fare neanche quello.

*

Come sempre, è lei a fare il primo passo. Torna da lui qualche giorno dopo, negli occhi una durezza nuova, una crudeltà più profonda. Il dolore l’ha affilata e l’ha appuntita. Adesso, Lucrecia è una stalattite. “Dobbiamo parlare,” gli dice. Lui deglutisce a fatica. Annuisce in silenzio perché non sa cosa dirle. Non è mai a corto di parole, non è mai a corto di fiato, a meno che non ci sia lei nei paraggi a spegnergli il cervello, a strappargli il respiro dalla gola. “Non ti chiederò cosa vuoi fare. Non è una decisione tua. È il mio corpo. La mia vita. Non hai voce in capitolo su questo.”  
“Lu, non la voglio,” dice. È sgomento alla sola idea che lei possa aver pensato che lui potesse in qualche modo mettersi in mezzo tra lei e la scelta che doveva fare. “Mi aspettavo che fossi tu a decidere.”  
“Inutile fino all’ultimo,” sibila lei.  
Valerio aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ovvero?”  
“ _Ovvero_ ,” lo scimmiotta lei, modulando la voce in un falsetto lagnoso e nasale, “Ovvero come sempre lasci tutto sulle mie spalle. Neanche ci provi a tirare fuori le palle.”  
“Lu, ma sei pazza?” lui allarga le braccia ai lati del corpo, un gesto al contempo di stizza e rassegnazione, “Mi hai appena detto che non ho voce in capitolo, e ti incazzi perché non la voglio?”  
“ _Precisely_ ,” Lu incrocia le braccia sul petto. Il suo seno è meno rotondo di un tempo. Deve aver perso peso negli ultimi giorni. Una trasformazione appena palpabile – nessuno a parte lui la noterebbe. “Non hai mai avuto il coraggio di fare niente, Valerio. Mi hai sempre guardata come se volessi sbranarmi ma ho dovuto mordere io per prima. Facevi il martire perché la nostra relazione non aveva futuro, ma ho dovuto essere io a lasciarti. Ti disperavi perché non potevi avermi, eri pazzo di gelosia quando mi sono messa con Guzmán, ma ho dovuto essere io a tornare. Me l’hai messo tu questo mostro dentro,” ringhia, sciogliendo le braccia incrociate e premendosi con forza una mano sul ventre, “Ma quando ti ho chiesto aiuto non sei riuscito neanche a toccarmi.”  
“Sapevi benissimo…” fa fatica a parlare, la gola ingombra del senso di colpa che la verità cruda delle sue parole gli instilla dentro, “Sapevi benissimo cosa facevi quando mi montavi in quel modo, Lu. Non potevi non esserti accorta che non usavo il preservativo. Una volta forse, ma non tutte quelle volte.”  
“E quindi?”  
“E quindi pensavo lo volessi così.”  
“Quindi è colpa mia? È colpa mia se ora sono incinta?”  
“Lu, non ho detto questo.”  
“E che cosa stai dicendo, esattamente?”  
“Non lo so, cazzo!” Valerio alza la voce, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo con lei. Questa è Lucrecia nella sua forma più pura, una bestia selvaggia che si nutre di odio, di rabbia, di rimpianto. Lei vuole tutto e tutto comunque non basta a soddisfarla, per essere perfetto Valerio dovrebbe essere contemporaneamente prigioniero e carceriere, vittima e carnefice, immanente e trascendente, dovrebbe amarla e dovrebbe odiarla, darle piacere e farle del male, dovrebbe essere enorme, infinito come l’universo, e poi farsi minuscolo, scomparire alla bisogna, quando non vuole più vederlo.  
Questa è Lucrecia nella sua forma più pura. Una bestia selvaggia. Ha sempre saputo che prima o poi l’avrebbe sbranato, quindi perché adesso non si arrende al pensiero?  
“Non capisco cosa vuoi da me,” dice, la voce bassa, gli occhi bassi, il cuore nello stomaco, “No so cosa fare per farti felice. Ci ho provato—”  
“Come?”  
La domanda lo coglie di sorpresa. Torna a guardarla e per un secondo vorrebbe scappare. Quegli occhi pesano.  
“Scusami?”  
“Voglio che mi dici in che modo, Valerio. In che modo hai provato a farmi felice. Sono curiosa, voglio capire cosa racconti a te stesso per fingere che la nostra relazione sia quella fra due persone che provano a farsi felici.”  
“…se non stiamo provando a farci felici, cosa stiamo facendo?”  
“Io lo so cosa stiamo facendo,” è lei ad abbassare lo sguardo, adesso. A stringere fra le dita il tessuto sgualcito della vecchia maglietta che indossa – un’interpretazione di se stessa che non mostrerebbe mai a nessun altro. “E anche tu lo sai. Solo che non vuoi ammetterlo. È per questo che ti rifiuti di chiamare questa cosa con il suo nome. La chiami amore, te ne riempi la bocca, di quest’amore del cazzo. Non è amore, hai capito? Non è amore.”  
“Io ti amo,” risponde lui in un respiro vuoto, ripete a memoria la lezione che ha imparato anni fa, ripete una nozione che sa essere certa, che sa essere vera. Per la prima volta, però, se ne chiede il valore. Ha sempre saputo di amare Lucrecia, questo non è mai stato in discussione. Non lo è adesso. Probabilmente non lo sarà mai. Ma che cosa dovrebbero farsene, di questo amore, questo non lo sa. A cosa dovrebbe servire, a parte che a farsi del male, è un mistero irrisolvibile.  
“Tu non mi ami,” dice Lucrecia, rifiutandosi di guardarlo negli occhi. “Io non amo te. Dimmi che cos’è questo, Valerio. Dimmelo, o te lo dirò io.”  
“È amore. Io ti amo.”  
“È un’ossessione,” dice finalmente lei, la voce che si spezza in così tanti punti da non riuscire a contarli, le parole che scivolano fra le sue labbra come schegge di vetro, “È crudeltà, è una malattia. Continueremo a farci del male a vicenda finché non ci distruggeremo.”  
“Io l’ho sempre accettato,” ribatte lui. Vorrebbe non sentirsi così male mentre lo dice. “Te l’ho sempre detto. Quando ti ho chiesto di darmi il tuo peggio, non mentivo.”  
Lei gli solleva gli occhi addosso. Sono lucidi ed enormi. C’è dentro un universo di dolore troppo enorme da affrontare. Anche in due.  
“Perché non mi hai mai chiesto il mio meglio, Valerio?” Lui cerca di rispondere, ma lei lo anticipa. “Aspetta, te lo dico io: hai sempre saputo che non avrei mai potuto dartelo.”  
Lo investe una tensione nuova. Lo stesso terribile senso di fine imminente che deve prendere chi è a bordo di un aereo in fiamme, consapevole di stare per schiantarsi al suolo.  
“Perché non hai mai potuto?” le chiede.  
Lei gli offre un sorriso allo stesso tempo derisorio e contrito. “Perché non ho mai voluto,” risponde.  
È la fine del mondo. Finisce con un’esplosione, fuoco e fiamme, come Valerio ha sempre saputo che sarebbe andata.  
Sono sempre stati l’uno la stella polare dell’altro. Ha senso che la loro storia si concluda con una supernova.

*

Seduto al fianco di sua sorella nella sala d’aspetto della clinica, Valerio pensa che la vita è un narratore crudele, dalle tempistiche imbarazzanti, senza alcun senso del ritmo. Dopo quello che si sono detti ieri, un qualsiasi romanzo, anche il più infantile ed immaturo, si sarebbe chiuso con un addio. Non si rividero mai più. Quelle furono le ultime parole che si scambiarono prima di prendere strade diverse. Quella fu l’ultima volta che lui guardò il suo volto, che si specchiò nei suoi occhi, che lasciò che la personale orchestra dei suoi sentimenti suonasse la melodia dettata dalla sua voce.  
È la parte migliore della finzione narrativa, secondo lui. Il modo in cui fa sembrare i finali chiusure nette. Mentre nella realtà sono porte che rimangono socchiuse, lasciando spazio a strascichi che ci si tira dietro per giorni, settimane, mesi.  
Il loro strascico più ingombrante si conclude oggi, in questa clinica. Scivolerà fuori da Lucrecia e fuori dalla loro vita. Ma Valerio mentirebbe a se stesso se credesse che questo basterà in qualsiasi modo a chiudere la loro storia per sempre. Usciti da questa clinica torneranno a casa insieme. Continueranno a dormire in camere adiacenti, a condividere il cibo, le giornate a scuola.  
Si era illuso che esplodere avrebbe quantomeno posto fine al dolore. Si rende conto ora di cosa succede davvero quando l’amore finisce in una situazione come la loro. Il vero motivo per cui due fratelli non dovrebbero mai stare insieme.  
La tua relazione può interrompersi. Ma per fermare tutto il resto dovresti dissanguarti.  
E nessuno dei due lo vuole.

*

Lucrecia si prende quattro giorni per guarire. Dice a papà e a sua madre di non sentirsi bene, dà la colpa al ciclo, resta a casa, nascosta sotto le coperte, al di là di una porta chiusa. Valerio non prova neanche ad entrare in quella stanza. Lo strascico tira, ma lui lo ignora.  
Quando sua sorella riemerge dalla clausura autoimposta è bella e fresca come non fosse mai successo niente. Trucco impeccabile, capelli in ordine, la divisa le sta così bene che sembra se la sia dipinta addosso. Sorride. Saluta sua madre con un bacio sulla guancia e papà con un sorriso raggiante, pieno di calore.  
Valerio si fa forza, le chiede come sta. Lucrecia gli risponde che sta benissimo con lo stesso tono affettato che userebbe con chiunque altro.  
Quel giorno vanno a scuola insieme. Dalle scale, Valerio la osserva riprendere il proprio posto accanto a Guzmán. Lui la tratta con sufficienza, la prende in giro, ma quando lei risponde a tono il suo volto si illumina, si apre in un sorrido che Valerio sente di detestare. Guzmán le stringe una mano fra le dita, la solleva fino a portarsela alle labbra, lascia un bacio lieve sulle sue nocche. Lucrecia arrossisce, sorride come Valerio immagina sorriderebbe il sole.  
Quella sera stessa, va al Teatro Barceló. Sfonda il tetto della carta di credito di suo padre in alcool. Scopa con una tipa di cui non riesce a vedere la faccia nei bagni della discoteca. Poi esce fuori, carica un tizio ubriaco marcio da cui si fa fare un pompino mentre lancia la Jaguar di papà a centotrenta all’ora sull’autostrada verso casa. Quando viene gli ficca l’uccello in gola così a fondo che il tipo vomita, poi perde conoscenza. Valerio non riesce a fare altro che ridere come un invasato. Tira un paio di schiaffetti al ragazzo che si risveglia e comincia a ridere come un ossesso pure lui. Coperti di vomito e sperma si trascinano fuori dalla macchina e dentro casa, si abbattono sul primo divano disponibile. È lì che li trovano suo padre e Lucrecia quando si svegliano l’indomani mattina.  
Quando, dopo qualche ora, suo padre si presenta davanti a lui con un biglietto per Città del Messico, Lucrecia piange di rabbia, ma Valerio sorride.

*

Valerio strattona lo strascico, ma quello, bastardo, non molla. Impigliato sotto la porta chiusa di sua sorella, continua a lasciare aperto lo spiraglio.  
È seguendolo che, un anno dopo, Valerio ritorna.  
Lucrecia lo guarda sgomenta per un istante. Le passano dietro gli occhi così tante emozioni che Valerio fa fatica a distinguerle tutte e rinuncia pure ad elencarle. Quando si assestano, però, Valerio la sente fremere di gioia. È una vibrazione al di sotto di tutte le altre, comprende tutto il resto e lo sovrasta. Il movimento tellurico che li porta a scontrarsi.  
“Che ci fai qui?” gli chiede quando restano soli.  
Lui potrebbe risponderle in mille modi diversi. Potrebbe dirle che aveva voglia di vederla – sarebbe la verità. Che sua madre l’ha buttato fuori di casa dopo l’ennesima cazzata – sarebbe vero anche quello.  
Invece le si avvicina, la guarda negli occhi, le parla a un centimetro dalle labbra. “Sono tornato per distruggerti,” le dice.  
Non ha dubbi che lei capirà. E l’angolo della sua bocca che si curva all’insù in un sorriso affilato come i canini di un vampiro glielo conferma.  
Quello che li lega – che sia amore o meno non importa – non ha bisogno di un nome. Dei segreti, d’altronde, non si parla. 


End file.
